Episode 6371/6372 (17th October 2012)
Plot As Chas and Dan sign the register, Carl arrives at the church. Carl is livid that Chas has fooled him and follows as the congregation leave the church. He then confronts Chas but is distracted when he receives a call from Cameron. Katie and Declan have their first dance as Megan arrives. Zak and Cain sit in the corridor at the hospital. Cain thanks Zak for calming Debbie. Chas is keen to get in the camper van and leave, but Dan announces that he has planned a surprise wedding reception for her. Debbie asks after Cameron at the hospital, Zak tells her that he has left another message for him. Cameron sits alone in the church waiting for Carl to arrive. A panicked Chas makes a quick excuse to leave the wedding reception and rushes to the pub in an attempt to calm herself. Nicola runs into a bloody Jimmy but he yells at her and walks off claiming he doesn't want to talk. The guests at the wedding reception discuss Chas's odd behaviour. Chas starts to pack her things into a bag as Carl walks into the church. Cameron and Carl threaten each other. Katie tells Megan that Robbie knew about their scam. As their argument progresses, Cameron picks up a candlestick to hit Carl with, but bottles it. Carl laughs and leaves. Diane catches Chas in tears at the pub, when Dan walks in. Chas begs Dan to get in the van and leave with her. Gennie's waters break. A livid Dan refuses to leave with Chas, thinking that she regrets marrying him. She promises to explain once they leave the village, but he refuses to leave the kids. He gives her the keys to his van and leaves. Debbie tries to get hold of Cameron again but her phone battery is dying. With Gennie about to give birth, Nikhil ends the wedding reception, clearing people out of the B&B. Bob decides they should all crash the marquee. Chas sneaks down to the camper van and attempts to start it but Carl blocks her way. Carl confronts Chas over what she has done. Debbie gives birth to a baby boy. Gennie is in the last stages of birth as Nikhil helps via a birthing app on his phone. As the baby arrives, Rhona catches it as Nikhil faints. The midwife begins to deliver Debbie's placenta, crucial to Sarah's survival. Robbie arrives at the marquee and Megan confronts him. Chas tries to convince Carl that they can both remain in the village and kisses him. He invites her to sleep with him in the camper van. Disgusted and terrified, Chas plays along and climbs into the back with him. Robbie chases after Megan, trying to explain his actions, he apologises referring to her as 'mum' for the first time. Carl, lying on top of a sickened Chas, gets her to remove her wedding ring. Debbie holds the baby for the first time. Chas pushes Carl away as he goes to pull down the straps on her dress, telling him she can't do it. Carl admits his surprise, thinking she'd go further along with the game before crying off. Chas pushes to leave, but Carl grabs her. Debbie feels like she's pushed Cameron away. A dazed Nihkil comes around and sees his daughter for the first time. Carl tells Chas that he killed Tom for her and he won't let her walk away from him again. The pair grapple and Carl pushes Chas onto the floor and pins her down, he begins to undo his belt buckle, when Chas reaches out for a brick and hits him over the head. Shocked and in pain, Carl falls to the side. As a distressed Chas runs away from Carl, Cameron notices her and investigates as to what she is running from. Diane gets off the phone with Debbie and tells Ashley that they've decided to call the baby boy Jack Sugden. Chas rushes back into the pub. Carl, still in pain, struggles to sit up. He manages to find his phone and loads the picture of Cameron and Chas in bed together and presses 'Send'. Declan and Katie are about to cut the cake, but become involved in argument with Megan. Megan pushes Katie's face into the cake before leaving. Cameron finds Carl and picks up the brick that Chas used on him earlier, he tells Carl that he'll help him if he keeps quiet about the affair and leaves both him and Chas alone. The pair argue and Cameron hits Carl over the head in exactly the same spot that Chas did previously. Zak and Cain realise they've had a breakthrough with each other. Charity leaves Debbie's phone on her bedside table as she sleeps. Cameron is stunned to find Carl is dead and picks up his phone before fleeing the scene. As Debbie sleeps, 6 new messages come through on her phone. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jack Sugden - Louis Webster (uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Deborah Bouchard *Midwife - Sue Devaney *Wedding Band - Hip Operation Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/alter *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Church Lane *Home Farm - Marquee *Footbridge *Cricketer's Row *Tug Ghyll - Bedroom *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward and Debbie's room *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and lobby *The Woolpack - Public bar and Chas' bedroom *Dale Head - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *This was the first ever live episode in Emmerdale's history, done to celebrate the show's 40th anniversary. *This special hour-long live episode was transmitted at the regular time of 7.00pm. *The usual opening title sequence was not used in this episode. Instead, the theme music played over a montage of the current predicaments of the characters as of the beginning of the episode. The opening shot of the montage was a high-level view of the church. The montage then showed Carl King sitting alone on the grass, Chas Dingle and Dan Spencer getting married, Declan and Katie Macey arriving for their wedding reception, a bloodied and bruised Jimmy King walk over the bridge, Cameron Murray looking out of his window, Nikhil Sharma and a heavily pregnant Gennie Walker in the congregation at the church and Debbie Dingle in labour being put into the back of an ambulance. *First appearances of Jack Sugden Jr. and Molly Sharma. *This episode features the death of Carl King, who appeared in the next two episodes as a corpse. *Also credited: Richard Hammatt (Stunt Co-Ordinator). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,830,000 viewers (5th place). Memorable dialogue Andy Sugden: "I got the message, what's happening?" Cain Dingle: "What did the message say?" Andy Sugden: "That Debbie's in labor." Cain Dingle: "Well, that then!" --- Marlon Dingle: "Would you like me to slap you?" Laurel Thomas: "Maybe. But not in public." --- Rishi Sharma: "Oh my God, is that the head?" Gennie Walker: "No, it's a coconut, Rishi, take a shot at it!" --- Carl King (to Cameron Murray, just before Cameron murders him): "I am. Shall I tell you why? A few years ago, I sat down with our Jimmy after Matthew died and I told him I thought I was cursed. But I'm not. I'm charmed. Bad things happen to people around me and I walk away untouched and get away with it! I've done it before. And I'm gonna do it again to you, this time, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! And I'll tell you why that is, as well, shall I?! Because I'm indestructible!" Category:2012 episodes Category:Live episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes